


weak when ur around

by irl_pikachu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing Amity Blight, Confession, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, POV Amity Blight, Pining, Post-Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Texting, amity isn't a disaster, just less of a disaster than canon, luz is still oblivious, she's just gay let her be, well shes still a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_pikachu/pseuds/irl_pikachu
Summary: Post-grom au where Amity isn’t as much as a lesbian disaster as she is canonically.or: Amity finally confesses her feelings to Luz!I still can’t believe they convinced me to do this.Ed and Em have barely known about my crush on Luz for about a month and they’ve already persuaded me to confess my feelings to her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	weak when ur around

I still can’t believe they convinced me to do this.

Ed and Em have barely known about my crush on Luz for about a month and they’ve already persuaded me to confess my feelings to her. We’ve always been really close since we were kids, so they noticed pretty quickly that I felt differently towards her. With the amount Luz and I have been hanging out because of school and training and the Azura book club, it’s been pretty impossible for me not to mention her constantly in conversation, so I couldn’t really be surprised that they figured it out.  
Emira was the first to ask and I can’t help but cringe when I look back on that conversation.  
I was just reading some Azura in my room when she knocked and invited herself in, sat down on my bed and started her unsubtle interrogation:

“Hey Mittens… have you got anything you’d like to talk about with me?” She smiled in a strange culmination of attempting to soothe any worries for me, and excitement that she would soon find out for sure the details of my riveting and wild, non-existent love life.  
When met with my clueless blank stare she continued,  
“You know… any big-sisterly conversations?” To which I blushed furiously in a realization that she must have worked out my feelings for Luz.  
“I- UH... No! Haha! no clue what you mean! No need for sisterly conversations here! Nope! None at all! Thank you for offering! Hahah…” Grabbing her hand and pushing her through the door I attempted to remove any of her curiosities to no avail. My bright red face probably didn’t help, and spotting it in my vanity mirror just made me blush harder.  
“Mittens, it's okay! I already know, I just wanted to offer my advice!” And with that she circled her right wrist, walking back into my bedroom and closing the door with her spell.  
She lowered her voice, “You like Luz right?”

At first I thought that I just wanted to be her friend! I wouldn’t have admitted it back then, but I admired her so much after the Covention, a human practicing magic? It was unheard of, and I was silently in awe of her determination. I’m not sure if I would’ve even tried doing magic if my Mother didn’t raise me with the sole intention of one day joining the emperor's coven.

I realised my affection for her wasn’t purely platonic from that night at the library. That night was a rollercoaster of emotions; the mortification of knowing they all read my diary; and the terror of my childhood friend Otabin almost making us two-dimensional forever; and my confusion over why I cared so much about Luz even though I hadn’t known her for very long. To put it simply, I didn’t get any sleep that night with the amount of questions rushing through my head.

A month has passed, and I’m lying chest down on my bed with Ed and Em by my side peering over my phone, waiting for a response from Luz, the day after Grom night.  
It's gotten harder and harder trying to avoid my feelings for Luz, the more time we spend together and the more I get to know her the more the butterflies in my stomach just won’t stop fluttering. So I guess this is it?

Em tried to get me to send a risky and flirty text asking Luz on a “date” but I want to do this my way! Luz would definitely be able to tell if I hadn’t written my own message, and hey I can do this by myself… Right?

_@WITCHCHICK128: Hi Luz! I was wondering if you would like to meet up tomorrow? I know with Grom and everything you might be tired so it’s okay if not. Looking forward to hearing from you! -Amity x_

When the twins looked over my shoulder they sighed in unison at my formalities, but I don’t want to pressure her into this or anything.  
God... My heart is going so fast she better respond soon...

_@Azura_4_life: hey amity!!_

_@Azura_4_life: i’d love to! you don’t have to sign your name when we’re texting btw, i know ur @! <3_

Did she just put a heart in a text message to me?? Ed and Em laughed at the way I immediately squealed and blushed as the message came through, but I’m just glad she can’t see the way I reacted in person, and I have a moment to compose myself before I have to respond.

_@WITCHCHICK128: Oh yeah of course haha! Thank you._

_@WITCHCHICK128: Would you like to come round my house or would you prefer the owl house?_

Was that too forward?? I can feel my cheeks getting hotter just thinking about seeing her tomorrow, thinking about how dumb and cute she looked last night in her grom outfit, or the way she grabbed my hand defeating Grometheus...  
Maybe I can’t do this, I care about Luz so much I’ve never had such a true friend, what if this ruins it all? I’m typing out a rambling text confirming it’ll just be completely platonic and casual wherever we go and that it’s really okay if she’s too tired to go when the ellipses show up on my screen yet again.

_@Azura_4_life: woah would it really be okay if i came round yours?? i’ve never been round anyone else’s house in the boiling isles, that’d be amazing!!_

_@Azura_4_life: you must have so much cool magical stuff and oH MY GOD WOULD I GET TO SEE YOUR BEDROOM??_

_@Azura_4_life: i think it’s going to be nice weather again tomorrow so i was wondering if maybe you’d like to go to our grom tree and have a picnic? My mama and i used to have them all the time back home!!!_

HOW CAN SOMEONE’S WRITING STYLE BE SO CUTE??? She speaks the exact same way she speaks in person over text, and I can hear her voice reading out the messages echoing in my head as I read them out. Looking around my bedroom I realise I probably should have thought about how messy it was before inviting her round, Mother’s out on a business trip so she could come but the books and clothes on my floor seem to say otherwise…

Somehow my whole face turned a brighter shade of pink as I read the word “our” coming from Luz’s phone, I think I like the sound of that.

_@WITCHCHICK128: Of course! You can come round mine in the morning and then we can walk to the grom tree?_

_@WITCHCHICK128: What's a “picnic” though? I assume it’s a human thing?_

Usually I wouldn’t want to admit not knowing something, but when it comes to Luz she never judges so I feel comfortable asking, plus Ed and Em were as clueless as me when I asked them if they knew what it was. Well, Emira actually suggested it was some sort of human kissing technique (complete with gross kissing noises from both the twins) just to embarrass me but i attempted to ignore it and definitely not picture Luz kissing me… Wouldn’t want that haha… Gross…

_@Azura_4_life: oh yeah i forgot whoops!_

_@Azura_4_life: it’s sort of like a special meal that you have outside? sounds weird when you have to describe it but i’ll bring everything we need!_

_@Azura_4_life: it’s a date then! looking forward to seeing you!! <3_

A DATE? Did Luz just call us meeting up a date? Do friends call hanging out a date? Is she just referring to the fact we have a thing organised for a specific day?

I need to sort out my blushing problem before tomorrow, and sort out my room!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> this is going to be a 2 part i think, so be sure to bookmark it so that you get updated when i upload the next chapter!!
> 
> kudos and comments mean the world to me, so please let me know ur feelings!! love u all!  
> be gay do crime and good byeee <3
> 
> p.s i have a lumity soulmate au i'm writing also! so please check the first chapter out if you enjoyed this!


End file.
